Fraternizing with the Past
by OptimusPrimeAddict
Summary: When the Enterprise is sucked into the black hole with the Narada, they survive and exit at Earth. But, when they get down there, they're greeted by an odd group of people with strange cars that... transform? M for wiggle room but most likely smut. First story ever. Set after RotF. SLASH! You no like, you no read, deal? If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.
1. Chapter 1

_Fraternizing with the Past_

_**A/N: Hey people. This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me(if anyone even reads this crap). This first chapter is more of a prologue rather than a chapter(that's why it's so short) sorry about that. I have the 2nd chapter almost finished(it's way longer by the way) and I'll post it if I get any feedback whatsoever, be it an alert, favorite, or review.**_

_**Pairings: **_

_**Optimus/Kirk  
**_

_**Spock/Prowl**_

_**Sam/Will**_

_**Bones/Ratchet**_

_**Epps/Jazz**_

_**Pavel/Hikaru**_

_**Maggie/Glen**_

_**Scotty/Wheeljack**_

_**Nyota/Mikaela**_

_**Sunstreaker/Sideswipe**_

_**Ironhide/Bumblebee**_

_**If you have any suggestions or want a pairing changed or something, let me know.**_

_**I hope it's ok...**_

_**~OPAddict**_

Chapter 1

"Sulu! Let's go home!" Kirk yelled form the captain's chair as the gravitational pull warning flashed across the screen.

"Yes, sir!" Sulu managed to turn the ship around but she wasn't going anywhere the crew wanted her to go.

"Why aren't we a warp?!" Kirk demanded.

"Ve are, sir!" Chekov yelled, his fingers flying over the screen in front of him frantically.

"Kirk to engineering. Get us outta here, Scotty!" Jim yelled through the comm.

"You bet yer ass, Captain!" Scotty yelled as he ran to the nearest console to assess the situation and think of a solution to get them out of there ASAP. "Captain, we're trapped in the gravitational well! It's got us!" Scotty yelled from his place at the console.

"Go to maximum warp! Push it!" Kirk ordered, trying not to let his fear show in his voice or expression.

"I'm givin' her all she's got, Captain!" he yelled, resuming his previous running around the bowels of the ship.

"Well, all she's got isn't good enough! What else d'you got?!"

Scotty stopped running for a moment and closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate on thinking. Hands flying towards his temples, he said, "If we eject the core and detonate, the blast should be enough to push us away! But I can't promise anything!" He opened his eyes but allowed his hands to remain in the air around chest-level.

Before the captain could say anything, the Enterprise and her crew were sucked into the black hole that would surely be the death of them all…


	2. Chapter 2

_Fraternizing with the Past_

_**A/N: So, I sorta lied last AN. No one's done anything yet because the first chapter sucks so I'm posting the second one and I'm gonna see what that gets me.**  
_

_**I forgot this last chapter: I don't own characters or lines, just the plot.**_

_**~OPAddict**_

Chapter 2

The bridge was completely silent. No one dared even move.

Kirk was the one to break the silence (of course) with a loud exhale of breath and a muttered, "Impossible."

Most of the bridge crew was just sitting there staring at the view screen in silent disbelief. The captain was right (as usual) it was totally impossible. For God's sake, they were just sucked into a black hole with a completely _trashed_ Romulan ship! There's no way they should be alive, let alone in one piece. Plus, the fact that the Narada was nowhere in sight, was a bit unsettling.

However, Spock, being the ever-logical half Vulcan that he is, was trying to find their location and whether or not they were safe in this particular area of the universe. What he saw surprised him to say the least. It was entirely illogical that the ship wasn't destroyed, but this was just frickin' ridiculous. But being the First Officer and the ship's only Vulcan crew member required him to set aside those thoughts and emotions for later and report his discovery to the Captain.

"Sir, it seems as though our current location is Earth." Spock said as he turned to face his Captain with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Huh?" was Kirk's oh-so intelligent reply. _Always the eloquent one, aren't we, Jim._ Kirk thought to himself.

"When we were pulled into the anomaly, it transported us to Earth. However, judging by what happened to Nero, it is logical to conclude that we have arrived in a different time period than out own."

The bridge mulled over what the Science Officer had said for a minute or so, when Kirk turned to Uhura and asked her if they could establish communications. Kirk was praying to whatever god would listen that they could make communications with his home planet and _maybe_ have transportations up and running. Speaking of which…

Uhura interrupted his thoughts when she turned back to the blonde from her station and said, "Yes, sir. Despite the damage done to the ship, I'll be able to broadcast a transmission and hopefully someone will be listening and respond."

The young captain grinned a little and nodded, "See what we can get."

"Aye, captain." Nyota said turning back to her station and started working her magic.

_Meanwhile, in Diego Garcia…_

"Major Lennox! We've detected something nearing the planet." A tech called out from his place at one of the monitors on the catwalk.

"Is it Cybertronian?" the major asked as he made his way to the monitor to check it out.

"No, sir. We aren't sure what it is but it's huge at least two maybe even three times the size of the Bots in their comet alt-form." The tech informed Lennox as the major arrived at his computer. A window popped up on the screen informing the soldiers that someone was attempting contact. Lennox faintly heard a feminine voice speaking but it was too fuzzy and static-y to make out the words she was saying.

"Put that through to my personal comm. And see if you can clear it up at all." Lennox told the tech as he walked towards a more secluded part of the catwalk.

"This is the U.S.S. Enterprise, can anyone hear me?" the female voice asked.

_Never heard of a U.S.S. Enterprise before…_ Lennox mused before replying with his own introduction, "This is Major William Lennox of NEST, who am I speaking to?"

_On the Enterprise…_

When Uhura turned around, Kirk thought, _Now, where was I… oh yeah! Transportations and the damages done to the ship. But first he should probably comm. Bones. Crew first, then the ship. _

"Bones! What's goin' on down there?"

"Only about a dozen injured nothing severe. I'm finishing up the tenth person now, and no one's dead." Kirk heard the mumbled "yet" but decided to ignore it. Bones and his pessimistic attitude was not needed at the moment, "Great! Thanks, Bones. See ya on the bridge when you're done." Ending the comm. before Bones could reply so he could focus on work.

When the rest of the bridge heard the doctor's report, almost all of the tension left their shoulders and several let out relieved breaths of air. Now they were simply waiting for the verdict on the state of their beloved Enterprise.

With a small smile, Kirk commed Scotty. "How is she, Mr. Scott?"

"She'll be alright, Captain. She's stable fer now despite the damage done to most everythin'." Scotty said, they could hear the gratified smile in his voice. The beautiful ship would live! "She's one tough lady."

"That she is, Mr. Scott. Go and check the transporter and see if it's still working, if it isn't try to fix it."

"Aye, Captain."

Uhura was sending out an informal "Can anyone hear me?' over the transmissions channel, not bothering with formalities and all that crap. When she received a reply, she prepared to replay it on speakers before turning to face the young blonde seated in the captain's chair. "Sir, I've received a reply."

"Put it on speakers."

"This is Major William Lennox of NEST, Who am I speaking to?" a male voice asked.

"Captain, Earth has not used the military title 'Major' since before Starfleet was founded. Therefore, we must be in a time period before Starfleet exists." Spock stated quietly so the Major on the other end couldn't hear.

Nodding, Kirk said, "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. May I ask what year it is, Major?" Spock raised an eyebrow at his Captain, but reasoned that the Captain's logic was sound, considering the circumstances.

"…2012. I'm sorry, but I don't believe I'm familiar with a U.S.S. Enterprise." He said in a tone mixed with curiosity and suspicion.

Of course, when Lennox answered Kirk's question, the turbolift doors opened and out walked the cranky, hypo-wielding medic. Speaking of hypos, his evil bag full of them and his tri-corder were slung across his shoulder. Bones was in a tolerable mood until he walked onto the bridge and heard that they had gone back in time over 200 years.

"Goddammit, Jim! What the hell happened this time?!" Leonard shouted from his place near the lift doors, alerting the entire bridge to his presence.

"Bones! You're here! That's great! Listen, I was introducing myself to Major Lennox down on Earth, and now we know that communications are up and running, the med-bay is empty, and the ship's stable. That's what's going on, no need to get cranky." Kirk said, hoping to calm his friend down.

"Wait a second, what the hell do you mean 'down on Earth'?!" Lennox demanded. Realization dawned on him and he was sure if Epps had seen his face he would've shouted "And cue the light bulb!"

"You guys are the thing we found! Damn, what the hell are you in, it's huge!" Lennox almost yelled into the earpiece. But, Will's luck, two 'Bots chose that moment to roll into the hangar. Prime and 'Hide transformed quickly upon hearing the major's words and they walked towards him, each with an optic ridge raised in question. He waved them off with his hand and turned away from them with a scowl. "Do you have anyway of getting down here?" Lennox asked, ignoring his first question and the two curious Autobots behind him.

"Yes we do. I'll have to check and make sure it's still working first. If I could have your coordinates? It would make it easier." Kirk said, standing from his chair. The Major rattled off the coordinated from a tech's computer to Chekov who sent them to the transportation room's computer so they could beam down. Kirk, joined by Spock and McCoy, made his way to the turbolift. He called out over his shoulder, "Chekov, take the conn." As the doors began to close, he heard the seventeen-year-old respond with and simple "Aye, Captain."

It was a silent ride in the lift to check on Scotty for about five seconds until McCoy broke it by asking, "Jim, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm not too sure, Bones. All I know is, we entered the black hole _with_ Nero, and exited in 2010 _without_ Nero. And everyone's alive, the ship's intact, communications are up, and we most likely have transporter abilities." Kirk said, not turning around to face Bones. The doors opened and Kirk stepped out, not looking to see if the two had followed him.

When he entered the room, he found Scotty on the floor with the upper half of his body stuck in an open panel on the base of the transporter pad. "How's it goin', Scotty?" "Almost finished fixin' it, Captain." Scotty said, not bothering to remove his head.

"Great, Scotty." Kirk said, smiling. He turned to the pair that had been silent and said, "Stay here with Scotty. I'm gonna go back to the bridge and tell Lennox we can get down there as well as get a few more people for the trip. As he left, he heard a "Yes, sir." from Spock and an incomprehensible mumble from the CMO.

_Back at base…_

"Who was that, William?" Ironhide asked his charge, a bit irritated that he waved him off when he walked over.

"You'll see soon enough, 'Hide." Lennox answered, not wanting to give the Bots any specifics until he was sure the captain could get down here.

"What did you mean when you said that they were the thing you found?" Prime asked the organic.

"I-" Lennox started but stopped when he heard Kirk's voice in his ear. He turned around again, taking a few steps away out of habit even though he knew that they could still hear him.

"Major, we'll be down there soon."

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Lennox said ending the transmission. "Turn on your holos and follow me." He said to the alien robots behind him as he walked away.

_Aboard the Enterprise…_

"Alright guys, I'm putting on beta shift, I think we've all earned a break. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, follow me." Kirk said as he began walking to the lift. When they got to the right floor, they were greeted by a redshirt who Kirk asked to beam them down so Scotty could come with them.

When they arrived, they found the three men on the pad waiting for them. When all seven of them were on the pad, Kirk said, "Energize."

They were engulfed in bluish-white and gold lines. When they beamed down, they were in front of what looked like a group of _ancient_ hangars.

Lennox was looking upwards, expecting a shuttle or something to land. When his neck began to ache, he looked back down and the first thing he saw was a group of seven strangely-dressed people who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Lennox, Epps, Prime and 'Hide walked towards the group.

"Captain Kirk?" Lennox asked the man who was at the head of the group.

"Yeah. Major Lennox?" Kirk responded.

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

_Fraternizing with the Past_

_**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long since my last update, my teachers seem to believe that we have no social life or any other enjoyable activities to do outside of school other than homework so it's taken me a while to finish this chapter. I hope ya like it**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek:2009(or any other Star Trek for that matter) or Transformers. I'm borrowing the characters and a couple lines, the plot is mine though, all mine.  
**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**~OPAddict**_

Chapter 3

The two men shook hands after their introduction. Kirk decided he should introduce his crew first, little did he know that the major was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, this is-" they said at the same time. Epps giggled, which only increased when Lennox sent him a glare. When his short fit of giggling stopped, Lennox said, "Why don't you start?"

Kirk nodded. He gestured towards McCoy and began speaking, "This is my Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy," Bones nodded, "My First Officer and Science Officer, Commander Spock," Spock inclined his head towards the present-goers, "Navigator, Pavel Chekov," Chekov gave a small smile and waved, "Helmsman, Hikaru Sulu," Sulu waved, "Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott," Scotty nodded distractedly as he stared at the jeeps driving by, "And Chief Communications Officer, Nyota Uhura," Nyota smiled.

Lennox was a bit puzzled by some of the titles but nodded in spite of it. Pointing to Epps, who had returned to soldier-mode, and said, "This is Master Sergeant Robert Epps," said man grinned, "Prime," Optimus inclined his head, "and Ironhide." The mech just grunted while he studied them.

"Nicknames?" Jim asked.

At first Lennox was confused, but then he realized the captain was talking about Prime and 'Hide so he just nodded. "Should we take this inside?" he asked. Lennox wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now.

Nodding, Kirk and his entourage followed the major into one of the hangars towards a meeting room. On the way, they passed archaic(to the time travelers) computers and other technology. Scotty and Jim looked at the objects in nearly-childish glee, they wanted so badly to tinker with and decipher the technology.

When they reached the meeting room, they took seats on opposite sides of the table. For a moment, the two groups just studied each other. Lennox broke the contemplative silence.

"So, why did we detect you guys nearing the atmosphere?" The three sitting next to Lennox looked mildly surprised.

"Well, you see-" Jim began, but was cut off by Spock.

"Captain, it is really logical to reveal this information?" he asked as all eyes in the room migrated from Kirk to him.

The same exact thought ran through the two soldier's minds and the two Bots' processors at the same time; _Why the slag are his ears pointed?_

"Screw logic, Spock. We're stuck here and unless any of you can think of a believable lie, I say we just tell 'em." Bones said from his place beside Jim.

"I agree with Bones, Spock. It's not like we'll be going back anyway." He said solemnly. It dawned on the rest of them that they probably wouldn't be going home. "So, as I was saying before, we're sort of from the future. The object you detected was our starship, the U.S.S. Enterprise. Now, I understand that this is a bit difficult to believe but it's 100% true." Kirk explained as the NEST operatives mulled over the information.

"Alright, so say we believe you, how'd you get to this time in the first place?" the major asked the Starfleet crew members and he couldn't help but notice the slight darkening of their eyes.

"Well, in the future, there's this thing called the United Federation of Planets and they protect the allied planets against the Klingons as well as explore new worlds. We were all on the maiden voyage of the Enterprise under the command of Christopher Pike." Jim went on to explain everything that happened with Nero and the black hole.

They sat in silence while the NEST soldiers and Cybertronians soaked in the information.

"Alright, I believe 'em. We've heard stuff almost as crazy as that." Epps said, the other three nodded in agreement.

"I believe we should inform them of our situation since they have entrusted us with theirs." Prime spoke in his smooth baritone. (**A/N: I **_**love**_** Prime's voice. It gives me goose bumps :3) **

"Alright, Prime. It's your call." Lennox said, "If you'd follow us."

As they all stood, Prime and Ironhide fizzled out of existence.

"Jesus, what the hell have we stepped into now?" Bones muttered as they followed Lennox back to the main hangar.

When they arrived, they were greeted by an assortment of extremely expensive (and colorful) cars. The group stopped in front of a regal-looking 379 Peterbilt semi that was red with blue flames licking the bottom of the vehicle. A strange sound came from the truck as different parts of it began to shift until a holy-shit-that's-a-freaking-robot stood in front of them. Pavel muttered something in Russian while Scotty looked up at Optimus with glee and intrigue in his eyes.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Prime said, "We are a race of autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"We?" Bones said, somehow managing to keep his cool, "How many of you guys are there?"

"There are currently 15 Autobots on Earth and an unknown number of Decepticons." An English voice answered from behind them.

When they turned, they found a yellow and red search-and-rescue Hummer that began to transform as well as the rest of the extravagant vehicles in the hangar.

"Decepticons?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were once a peaceful planet. Until Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, waged war for control of the Allspark….. In the end, Megatron escaped and the Fallen was killed." Prime told them of the past events during their duration on Earth.

"I believe proper introductions are in order." Prime announced after his history lesson. The humans and Spock introduced themselves to the group of Bots that had circled around them during Prime's speech.

"This is Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer," Bones looked up at the Bot when his title was given, "Ironhide, Weapons Specialist."

At this, Hide's cannons whirled and began heat up, "Feelin' lucky, punks?" The only one to flinch was Pavel and he did so almost unnoticeably.

But then, the Scotsman spoke, "Why look at them beauties! They're magnificent!" Ironhide looked down at the organic who spoke. He swelled with pride over his cannons.

"Finally! A human that appreciates them!" Others from both groups rolled their eyes/optics and shook their heads at their allies' enthusiasm.

"This is my Second in Command, Prowl", Prime plowed on. Prowl gave a small wave, not bothering to look up form his datapad. "First lieutenant, Jazz," Jazz nodded and smirked, "And the oldest Autobot on Earth, Jetfire."

"More organics, Prime?" the ancient mech asked as he made his way into the hangar with the aide of his metal cane.

Prime merely gave a small smile to the mech. "Our science officer and inventor, Wheeljack, is in his lab at the moment."

Scotty, of course, perked up at hearing this. "I suppose we'll need to tell our story again?" Kirk asked as he looked up at Prime.

"That won't be necessary, Captain. The others are already aware of your predicament." Spock raised a questioning eyebrow, "They received a databurst of your earlier speech." Prime elaborated.

The Starfleet crew members nodded. They understood that a being as advanced as this would have that capability.

"What're we gonna do about the Enterprise, Captain?" She may be tough, but she can't stay up there forever." Scotty said, the glee and excitement were still in his eyes, but it was eclipsed by the worry for the beloved ship.

"I dunno, Scotty. What can we do? There aren't any docks in the past, and I sure as hell don't want to abandon her, but there aren't many other options." Kirk said. The engineer nodded solemnly. They weren't going home, and they couldn't keep the one precious tie to their future.

Noting the sad and longing looks, Lennox spoke, "Well, it's been long enough that other organizations and governments have most likely picked up your guys' ship. We'll get the president updates and I'll mention your ship and see what we can do to help."

"Thank you, Major." Kirk said genuine gratitude clear in his voice.

Lennox and Epps heard Graham's voice filter through their comm. links, "Galloway approaching."

"Dammit! You guys follow me, we gotta get you outta here before the asshole shows up." Epps exclaimed as he began running to the meeting room that they had previously vacated. The time-travelers looked confused but followed nonetheless.

"Why the hell are you leavin' Galloway to me?!" Lennox shouted after his friend.

When he received no response, Lennox turned toward the sound of Jeeps and grumbled to himself, "Oh sure, leave me with the prick while you get to hang out with people form the future."

As the Jeeps rolled to a stop, a man who resembled a rat wearing glasses exited the car and strode up to where an irritated Lennox was standing.

_**A/N: Yeah, it's a sorta-kinda cliffie. I'll get to work on the next chappie real soon.**_

_**BTW, thanks a lot PrimesSPARROW for reviewing. You're the only one.  
**_

_**~OPAddict**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fraternizing with the Past_

_**A/N:**** Hey guys... I feel terrible that I haven't updated. Like REALLY REALLY terrible. School has been dictating my life and all my free time has been sucked up by homework and the weekly required reading, then whenever I tried writing, my muse left. So I managed to pull this like 300 words out of my ass and at least give you SOMETHING. So here is this. I'll try to get a longer chapter up soon. Sorry again.**  
_

_**BTW, thank you soo much for reviewing StarGazingAtMidnight, PrimesSPARROW, and darknessmolded. AND to everyone who followed or favorited my story:**_

_** darknessmolded**_

_**PrimesSPARROW**_

_**StarGazingAtMidnight**_

_** whosayswecantwin (add . between each word, it won't save the whole name with them sorry)**_

_**Alpha Centarus**_

_**DeAD oN SIghT**_

_**ClearShadows117**_

_** downhallj**_

_** starfleetone**_

_** FantasyWriter93**_

_** sirensoundwave**_

_**Isen-Vinter**_

_**CaseyJuTardis**_

_**The Flea**_

_**Thanks again! :)**_

Chapter 4

"Director Galloway." Lennox said stiffly. He still hated the man for calling Optimus a pile of scrap metal.

"Major Lennox." Galloway shoved another piece of paper into the major's face. "The President wants to know what is orbiting our planet and what you've got to with it."

"I'm not quite clear on what you mean, Director," mock puzzlement colored the major's voice, "All we did is confirm it isn't Cybertronian, no further action has been taken as of yet."

Galloway pulled _another_ document from inside his suit jacket. _Where the hell does he get all of those? _(**A/N: I understand that it's not likely that he has more than one doc, but it's Galloway, and my fic so that's how its gonna be)**

"If you're so confident in that answer, then surely you wouldn't mind a quick sweep of the base to be done?" Galloway questioned.

"Go ahead." _Primus please let Epps have taken them to Hide's range._ "I would strongly advise against going into the Autobot shooting range. Ironhide is normally in there because of the twins and that's not a mood you want to encounter him in."

"Major, I'll go wherever I want on this search, if those aliens can't control themselves, they'll have major consequences." The rat walked off towards the hallway that Epps and the Starfleet personal had previously fled to. The base had lots of shortcuts so, after checking all the empty meeting rooms, Lennox and Galloway walked to the end of the hall, made a right and found themselves in front of the massive door to the Bots' shooting range.

Lennox commed Hide and told him to open the doors for them. The Bot grumbled something about 'too many organics' but granted them entrance anyway. The visitors were all there with Epps watching Ironhide hit target after target.

"Who're they? Galloway demanded, drawing the attention of the entire room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fraternizing with the Past_

_**A/N:**** Hey-o! I started writing and I couldn't stop! So here's a pretty long chapter (1,000 words) to make up for the crap I gave you last chapter. BTW, I've made some paring changes and I want you guys to let me know what you think.**_

_**Kirk/Prime~Bones/Ratchet~Scotty/Wheeljack~Maggie/Glen~Ironhide/Bee~Nyota/Mikaela~Prowl/Jazz/Bluestreak~Epps/Will~Pavel/Hikaru~Sunny/Sides~Hound/Spock~Sam/OC**_

_**Lemme know what ya think:)**_

_**~OPAddict **_

Chapter 5

"Who're they?" Galloway demanded, drawing the attention of the entire room.

"Captain James T. Kirk, sir." Kirk stepped forward, hand outstretched.

Galloway ignored the hand and moved on to the interrogation. "If you're a captain, why aren't you in uniform?"

"I am, sir. As are the rest of my crew." Kirk said politely. He didn't like this guy, but for diplomacy's sake and the current situation, he'd be civil. He returned his hand to his side when it became clear that Galloway wasn't going to shake it.

"Major Lennox, explain." Galloway ordered without looking away from the group of humans (and Vulcan) at Ironhide's pedes. Said mech had returned his attention to his target practice, he'd never liked the disrespectful and irritating organic designated as Galloway and had no interest in listening to his whining.

"Director," Lennox sighed, preparing himself for an interrogation that would surely ensue, "The object orbiting Earth has been identified as a spaceship from the future and these people are part of the crew."

"From the future?" Galloway asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, sir. About 200 years in the future."

"And why are they on this base?"

"Because we needed to speak with them about the means of their arrival as well as possible negotiations. I was about to put in a call to General Morshower and the president to discuss this with them before you arrived."

"Well, Major. You'll still be making that call, only difference will be my presence." Galloway stated, turning on his heel and walking out of the doors into the hallway.

"I don't like that guy." Bones said. He reminded Leonard too much of his ex-wife to even remotely like the guy. They were both bossy and believed themselves above everyone else.

"No one does." Lennox stated, rubbing a hand down his face. "C'mon, I guess I'm making that call earlier than I wanted to." He turned to the doors and gestured for the others to follow him as he made his way back to the main hangar.

When they arrived in the hangar, they found Galloway on the catwalk near the computers and video camera used to make calls such as the one about to be made. Optimus stood in his bipedal form close to the Director but not close enough for conversation (not that either party would've been a willing participant in _that_). He had been told of the organic's blatant disrespect toward him and harbored a great dislike of the man.

"Major Lennox." Prime greeted. He noticed the group trailing behind the major. "I assume this call will be about our guests?"

"Yeah.", was the major's tired reply.

"Let's get on with this, Major." Galloway cut in.

"Yes, sir." Lennox said through his teeth. He was running out of patience for Galloway's attitude. The nine of them made their way onto the catwalk and neared Galloway.

Lennox made sure that the time travelers were off screen, he didn't want the president and Morshower to see them before the situation was explained.

When Lennox saw both sides of the screen fill with images of two different men, he began his speech. "General Morshower, Mr. President." Lennox greeted.

"Major Lennox. How's NEST?" the general asked.

"Just fine, sir. Thank you for asking."

"Major Lennox," the president spoke from his place on the other half of the screen. "Can you tell us anything about the object orbiting our planet?"

"I can, sir. We detected the object and confirmed it was not Cybertronian in origin. We then received a transmission from the object. Its name is the U.S.S. Enterprise; it's a spaceship from about 200 years in the future and is about two or three times the size of one of the Autobots." Lennox said, motioning to Kirk to step into the camera's line of recording. "This is the captain of the Enterprise, James Kirk."

"Good afternoon, Mr. President, General Morshower." Kirk nodded to them.

"Wait a minute. 200 years in the future?" the president asked skeptically.

"Yes, sir." Kirk said, preparing himself to tell their story again. "You see, in my time the United Federation of Planets….." Kirk continued on with the same story he'd given earlier.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Morshower asked.

"Mr. Spock." Kirk said. Spock stepped forward.

"I can assure you that the captain is indeed telling the truth." He turned his head to the side so the camera could see his pointed ear. "I am Vulcan, therefore I cannot lie. We _are_ from the future," After a moment, he turned back to the camera, nodded to the men on-screen, and walked back to the others.

"I'll be arriving in Diego Garcia in three days to negotiate a treaty with you, Captain Kirk. Good day-"the president was cut off by none other than Galloway.

"Mr. President, are you seriously considering allowing _more_ aliens on Earth?" Galloway asked incredulously.

"Yes, Director Galloway, I am. And you are in no place to question my actions and my decisions. I want you back in D.C. _now._" The president replied in an angry voice before ending the call.

"I'll be there as well. Afternoon, gentlemen." Morshower ended the call and the screen went black.

Galloway stomped back to the Jeep he arrived in and angrily slammed the door before peeling out of the hangar.

"Good thing Galloway didn't know how many 'aliens' would be coming to Earth." Hikaru said. The other crew members chuckled except for Spock.

"How many people are on your ship?" Lennox asked.

"428 crewmembers including us. Plus some survivors from Vulcan." Kirk answered.

Lennox nodded. Galloway definitely would've been pissed if he'd known that.

"Captain, we should probably check in with the Enterprise." Spock suggested.

"Alright, Spock." Kirk said. "Major, we shouldn't be long." He pulled out his communicator, "Enterprise, seven to beam up." They were enveloped in lines of gold, white and blue. After about 10 seconds, they were gone.

"That is so cool." Epps stated. Bots and humans alike nodded their agreement.

"Alright, guys. Go back to what we were doing before all this." Lennox said.

"Nothing?" Epps questioned. That earned him a smack to the back of the head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fraternizing with the Past_

_**A/N:**** Hey guys, I wanted to give y'all a present and i just barely made it. For me it's 11:06 so it still counts cuz it's still Christmas over here. It's not a really lengthy chapter, but it's something. 'Till next time!**  
_

_**~OPAddict**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**_

Chapter 6

_Enterprise_

After a routine check with everyone, Kirk sat in his chair and prepared to send out a ship-wide message.

"This is Captain James Kirk, I've got some news for you all and it isn't good. As most of you know, the Enterprise was sucked into a black hole. What most of you _don't_ know is that we were transported back in time to 2012. I hate to say it, but we aren't going home. Luckily, we were transported close to Earth. Now, we've made contact with U.S. military down on the surface and they've said they'll do what they can to help. I'll keep you updated. Kirk out."

All of the crew members wore somber and depressed expressions after having heard the captain's message. They weren't going home. They were stuck in a time not their own. What were they going to do?

Kirk made his way to the medbay to check up on Pike. When he arrived, he found McCoy fussing over Pike after he tried to get out of his bed alone. He approached the captain's bed and made his presence known by clearing his throat loudly.

The two looked up at Kirk and Pike smiled. "Kirk, it's nice to see you."

"You too, sir. I see you've managed to agitate the CMO." Kirk smirked when Bones made an indignant sound and turned on his heel to check on another patient.

"Ah, CMOs, you never get tired of irritating them." Pike smiled, "What's the situation, captain?"

"Well, sir, it's not too good. We've been sent back in time to 2012, Nero and his ship were destroyed but there is no sign of any wreckage nearby. A good thing, though, is we've made contact with the planet we're orbiting and they've agreed to assist us."

"And what planet might that be, captain?"

"Earth, sir," Kirk answered.

"Well, wasn't that lucky? Sounds like you've handled everything nicely, captain. Now, could you get that CMO back over here? I'd like to know what's wrong with me."

"Yes, sir," Kirk shook his hand and stood from his position on the edge of the bed.

When he reached Bones, he said, "Hey, Bones, Pike wants to know what's wrong with him. And he says he's sorry for trying to get up." What's wrong with telling a little white lie to calm down an irritated CMO?

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to him in a minute, Jim. I wanted to talk to you about our situation. What're we going to do? Like, where are we gonna stay down on Earth?" Bones' worry shone in his dark eyes.

"I dunno, Bones. The President said he'd meet with us in a couple days, we'll figure everything out then." Kirk put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Alright, Jim," he shook Kirk's hand off of his shoulder, "Now, get out of my medbay, I've got patients to take care of." Bones shooed him all the way out the door and left Kirk standing in the hallway looking at a closed door.

"Ah, Bones, such a nice goodbye." Kirk smiled and made his way to the bridge at a leisurely pace. Why not? After all, he didn't have anywhere to be for another three days.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**** Sup, guys? Hope y'all had a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year :) So, it's done. It took a while for me to get my muse and I sat down and pretty much wrote it all at once. Hope ya like it**  
_

_**~OPAddict**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did would I be here?  
**_

_Fraternizing with the Past_

Chapter 7

*******TIME SKIP*******

Kirk stood on the transporter pad with Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Pike, Bones, Sulu, Chekov and Jackson. The Ensign was invited because of his in-depth knowledge of this time period.

"Energize." They found themselves on the Diego Garcia base about 10 seconds later. A soldier made his way to the group when he saw them appear. _So cool!_ He thought. His camo pants and white shirt looked crisp and clean. He ran a hand through his short dark hair as he approached.

"Hey, you guys are here for the meeting, right?" His electric blue eyes danced with interest as he studied them. They seemed peaceful, if you were just another citizen; but to a soldier, they held all too familiar pain and age.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced," Kirk stuck out his hand, "I'm Captain James-"

"T. Kirk," the man shook his hand, "I'm Jazz you met me in my true form. I'm one of the giant alien robots." A confused look appeared upon Jackson and Pike's faces. "This is my holoform; all the Autobots have 'em. We normally use them when guests are coming so they aren't so overwhelmed."

"I see. Should we head inside?" Kirk suggested.

"Optimus will meet you in the meeting room." Jazz nodded his farewell and disappeared.

"Which meeting room?" Kirk asked to no one in particular.

"Let's check 'em all and fins out. There's enough of us." Scotty said.

Kirk nodded and they all made their way into the hangar.

*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*

Lennox was standing in the meeting room, conversing with a man who was about 6'7" and had the most stunning aqua eyes. His black hair was cut short, similar to Lennox's. He wore a navy shirt that had red flames licking the bottom of it and black jeans with a set of dog tags identical to every other Autobot's holoform's (? Wasn't quite sure how to write that. Basically, all the holoforms have them) hanging around his neck. The great Optimus Prime still held his regal air about him even in holoform.

The president sat at the farthest end of the circular table with Secretary of Defense John Keller to his right and Galloway on his left. A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties with crew cut brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. He had a floor-length white lab coat over a yellow button-up shirt and black slacks. He was cleaning his glasses with the edge of his shirt; once he was satisfied he placed back on the bridge of his nose. Next to Ratchet sat an extremely muscled man around forty with his short dark hair that had a few streaks of gray. Ironhide was clutching his dog tags in his hand while glaring at the Director with his menacing navy eyes. _Annoying organic_, the trigger-happy mech thought. Jazz sat next to Ironhide, earphones blasting Linkin Park so loud that Ironhide could hear it. General Morshower sat next to Galloway; the general looked displeased about having to sit next to him.

A young man in his early twenties with messy light brown hair and navy blue eyes poked his head in the door. He opened the door wider and leaned out into the hallway. All conversation in the room stopped when he opened the door.

"Hey, guys! I found the room!" he yelled and stepped into the room. The other Starfleet officers filed into the room and took their seats, excluding a man with graying hair who simply rolled up to the table in his wheelchair.

"Mr. President, I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, we've already met, however you have yet to meet my comrades." Kirk first pointed to Pike, "This is Captain Christopher Pike, Ensign Alec Jackson, Navigator Pavel Chekov, Helmsman Hikaru Sulu, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott, Chief Communications Officer Nyota Uhura, First Officer Commander Spock, and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy." Kirk took his seat between Pike and General Morshower.

"Thank you, captain. This meeting has been called to discuss negotiations with you and attempt to create a solution to the problem you have with your ship."

"Well, sir, we were thinking of having the crew take shore leave, leaving only a skeleton crew on the Enterprise. If any of our human crew members adapt to this time period, they'd be allowed to be released into the real world with their communicators and regular visits back to base. Our non-human crew members would have to stay on this base, if you allow it, or would live on another base, again if you allow it." Pike spoke up, sitting taller in his wheelchair as all eyes fell on him.

"That sounds acceptable. Major Lennox? Is this alright with you?" All eyes shifted to the major.

"Yes, sir. They may have to share quarters and wait for expansions of the living quarters to be made."

"Thank you, sir. Sharing quarters won't be a problem, we're grateful that you're allowing us to live on your base." Kirk spoke to the major, voice filled with and eyes shining with gratitude.

"It's no problem, captain. We're happy to help." Lennox gave a small smile.

"Now, about your ship. Where do you guys normally dock it?" the general asked.

"Space docks, sir. The ship's built on Earth then docked in space." Pike answered.

"It'd take a lot of time and money to build a dock. Of course, our time's technology probably doesn't even begin to compare to yours."

"We understand, sir. We appreciate the gesture, but if-"Kirk was cut off.

"However, I'm sure with your help, the job would become much easier," the president raised a brow in question, eyes simply dancing with amusement.

Kirk was stunned, really. They were really willing to go that far to help them?

And then the rat spoke.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect (Who didn't roll their eyes? Because I know _everyone _did, even I did! And I was the one who wrote it!) But what are you thinking? Absolute strangers from the future are asking to be placed in an elite military base, and you're going to allow it? They could be a hostile threat waiting for the perfect time to strike, and you're going to grant them confidential information and other top-ranking government secrets?" Galloway took a breath to continue his rant but Lennox cut him off.

"Galloway, I swear if you don't keep your big mouth shut, I'll-"Lennox started to stand until _he _was cut off.

"No, no. He does have a reasonable argument." Galloway looked smug, "However, it doesn't make sense. Why would _we_ need these secrets? I mean, why would we travel back in time, without a way home I might add, to steal secrets over 200 years old to us? And why would we be hostile threat when we are in dire need of assistance seeing as our spaceship is severely damaged and we have no way of going back to our own time? For all we know, someone on this base could be an ancestor of ours and by killing them, we'd be committing suicide in the process." Galloway's face fell, "What I cannot comprehend is why you have taken this job? You are obviously extremely paranoid of the unknown, such as aliens and now time travelers. When you were offered the job, did they not tell you that you would be working closely with aliens? Honestly, I can't really see them not telling you that, so really taking this job must have either been a desire to boost your ego by being above others, or it might have been a way to kiss up to your superiors by showing them you'd do well in such a position, even though the job would require working with aliens and other dangerous things. These things might include pissed off soldiers or pissed off giant robots who could easily step on you and not give a second thought. While I know they most likely wouldn't do it, it could easily be done saving everyone many headaches and stress from your visits. So, while your argument was reasonable to some degree, perhaps you should've thought it through a little more and probably should've found a comment that actually pertains to the situation at hand. Maybe something about the money that may be spent on the space dock that these men have so graciously offered to build for us, even though they barely know us. So, Mr. Galloway, I believe that if you use that head of yours and didn't act like such an ass, you'd be a lot more likeable." Alec sat down after his speech.

Almost everyone at the table had burst into hysterics at the end of the Ensign's speech. Those who weren't included Prime, General Morshower and John Keller, however even they were laughing at the extremely pissed off Galloway. They had calmed after about 5 minutes.

Wiping tears from his eyes, the president addressed Alec, "Son, thank you. Just, thank you for that. Whoo! Okay, now we're helping them in any way we can. Understood, Director Galloway?" the president turned to Galloway with a raised brow.

Galloway could only nod. No one had ever chewed him out like that before and he still hadn't absorbed everything just yet.

"The Autobots extend an offer of assistance as well, we will aid you in any way we can." Optimus spoke up for the first time during the meeting.

"Thank you, all of you, for helping us. I can guarantee that we'll somehow repay you." Kirk stated.

"Alright, are there any other issues anyone feels we should discuss?"

"Yeah, y'all got a medbay? I've got patients on the ship and I don't wanna keep'em on there with only a skeleton crew while the ship's damaged." Bones spoke up.

"Yes, doctor. My medbay is open. You'll have to see if it will meet your needs, but feel free to use it." Ratchet said, sympathizing with the other medic. Bones may not be showing it, but he's worried about his patients. That's how it is for all medics, they just can't help but care.

"Thank you," Leonard nodded at the holoform.

"Anything else?" when he received negatives from everyone, he stood "Alright then, thank you all for coming. We'll keep in touch to talk about that dock." The president exited the room with his guards trailing behind him.

"Holy shit, kid," Lennox said to Alec as he put a hand on his shoulder, "That was hilarious. Did you see his face afterward? Oh, it was priceless. Wait." He looked over to the holoforms that were talking, "Did any of you get that on video? Oh, please tell me one of you did."

Jazz smirked, "Oh hell yeah, I got it. I'm sending to everyone right now. That was too funny not to video, as soon as the kid stood up I started recording. Nice job, kid. Ol' Galloway needed that kick in the balls." Jazz laughed and Alec joined him.

Epps joined them and greeted Alec with a slap on the back, "Dude, you gotta be here more often! If that happened every time Galloway came here, hell, we'd always be laughing."

As they conversed, Bones approached Ratchet and tapped the holoform on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, could I se the medbay now? Unless you had something else to do." He didn't want to be a burden.

"Absolutely, doctor, just follow me." Ratchet walked out of the meeting room and lead McCoy through the many hallways to the medbay.

"Well, here we are, doctor." Ratchet used the human entrance to the medbay and made his way to the human-sized equipment.

The equipment was pretty advanced for the time period, whatever he needed that he didn't have would mean a trip to the Enterprise but he didn't really mind.

"Thank you, doctor. This is very generous of you." Bones shook the CMO's hand.

"It isn't a problem, doctor. This area is rarely used, I usually only tend to the humans' wounds if their doctors are not available." Ratchet was going to be testy the first few days of McCoy being in his medbay, but he'd be doing work and keeping to himself so he'd get over it. Unlike those pit-spawned twins who were always in his medbay screwing around with stuff they weren't supposed to.

"I need to get back to Kirk, thanks aga-"Bones stopped talking as the medbay door was slammed open.

"RATCHET!" a young blonde with sky blue eyes ran into the medbay holding another young man in his arms.

Ratchet rushed over to the bed the brunette was laid on. "What happened, Bumblebee?"

"It's Sam… he was complaining about pain in his chest… then he just… passed out." He said between heavy breaths.

"Doctor McCoy, your help would be appreciated. I'm certain you know more of the human body than I do."

"What do you need?" McCoy asked pulling out his communicator as he rushed to the bed, "Jim, I'm gonna stay in the medbay for a while. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Alright, Bones have fun."

"I'll try, Jim." Bones stashed his communicator back in his bag.

"I'm going to run some scans, hook him up to that machine, "he pointed to the heart monitor in case Leonard didn't know what it looked like.

"Alright," Bones vaguely remembered learning about medical equipment of this time in one of the very first classes he took at med school.

Ratchet disappeared and his bipedal from walked in and made his way to the humans and holoform. He ran his basic scans and moved on to more advanced scans until he had no more useful scans to run. He was looking at the results when he noticed Doctor McCoy holding a strange-looking box and running something connected to it over Sam.

"What is that, doctor?" Ratchet questioned.

"My tricorder, it's kind of like your scans I suppose. It'll tell me what's wrong with him…" McCoy trailed off when he saw the results.

"What is it, doctor?" Ratchet soon understood when he saw his scans' results.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Bumblebee looked between the stunned doctors.

Ratchet recovered first, "Sam has…"

_**A/N:**__** CLIFFIE! I'm soo mean *evil smile* Well, I've got about half of Chapter 8 done so, I'll post it fast. See ya:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes. I felt bad about the cliffie last chapter so I made this chapter longer. I have an important note at the end of the chapter so check that out when you're done reading. I know what some of you are thinking, "Whatever, just get to the story already" But I need you to read that note cuz it's gonna explain some stuff that you're gonna wanna know.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
**_

_**Enjoy (^_^) ~OPAddict**_

_Fraternizing with the Past_

Chapter 8

Ratchet recovered first, "Sam has a spark forming in the center of his heart."

Bumblebee blinked rapidly, looked at Sam, then between the two doctors, then at Sam again. _A spark? _He thought.

"Should we tell Optimus?" Bee looked to Ratchet.

"I just did, he'll be here any minute." Bee nodded at the medic's answer.

"I have a question," the mechs looked at the doctor, "What the hell is a spark?" Bones crossed his arms, awaiting his answer.

"It is the life force of a Cybertronian. It's like a heart, but it's our essence as well."

"So sort of like a soul?" Bones calmed slightly when it became something more familiar. He may work with aliens on a regular basis but at least he knows their anatomy and has an understanding of how they work. He knew pretty much nothing about these aliens, but he hopes to fix that problem in the near future.

"Somewhat. However, this concerns me. If Sam has a spark in the center of his heart, his heart, or at least the inside of it, will need to be metal so the spark doesn't burn through his internal organs. I believe that the metal will form once the spark is completely grown." Ratchet said, he began pacing during his musing.

"How the hell did the kid even get the ability to grow one?" Bones asked, he grabbed his communicator, "I'm gonna tell Jim that I'm gonna be a bit longer." Ratchet nodded. Bones flipped open the communicator, "Jim, I'm gonna be a while. If you want, y'all can beam back and I'll comm when I'm ready."

"Alright, we'll see you there." The line went dead.

Optimus entered the room with Prowl and Ironhide flanking him. They activated their holoforms and joined Bee and McCoy who stood at Sam's bedside. Ratchet's holoform appeared next to Bones.

"Who's he?" Bones inclined his head to a male with serious blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a standard military uniform.

Prowl stepped forward with his hand extended, "I'm Prowl, this is my holoform, doctor. I wasn't able to attend the meeting because I was on patrol." Bones shook his hand, he heard an accent in Prowl's voice but he couldn't place it.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with Sam?" Ironhide put an arm around the worried-looking Bumblebee as he asked this.

"Bumblebee said that Samuel was complaining of chest pains before he passed out. After running some scans, we discovered that Samuel has a spark growing in his heart." Prowl's holoform disappeared as his true form collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell, is he alright?" Bones exclaimed, surprised at the sudden crash.

"Slag it! I just had to speak before thinking again, didn't I?" Ratchet ranted. A processor glitch wasn't a big deal, but it was a pain in the aft to replace all the small wires and receptors that had been fried. Then he had a bed filled waiting for the glitch-head to wake up.

"What's happening?" Bones was getting irritated at not having his question answered.

"Prowl suffers from processor glitches, he offlines for a little while when something illogical happens. Or when the twins begin their pranking." Optimus explained to the agitated human.

"Thank you. So, the kid's got a spark in his heart. Any theories about how that coulda happened?" Bones put his hands on his hips.

"No idea, doctor. Perhaps Samuel will be able to help us figure it out when he wakes up." Prime nodded to the unconscious man.

"Yeah, alright. Hey, y'all want me to keep this from Jim? Regulation says I gotta tell him, but there isn't exactly a Starfleet to enforce it now," Dark eyes filled with sadness, "Really, it's your decision. I really don't care whether Jim knows or not. It's none of his business anyway."

"Thank you for giving us a say in this, doctor. We do not want to be a reason that your captain does not trust you. However, I believe we should allow Sam to make that decision after the situation is explained to him." Boned nodded to Optimus when he finished speaking.

"Alright, looks like the only thing left to do is wait for the kid to wake up."

"Thank you, doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me? I have a mech to fix." Ratchet turned away.

"Hey, could I observe? If I'm gonna be living her I want to be of use."

"Of course, doctor." Ratchet's holoform fizzled away and his bipedal form picked the doctor up. He set McCoy down on one of the berths and went to Prowl who was moved to another berth with the help of Ironhide.

Ironhide left the doctors to their work. He could tell those two had a bond, medics are frightening creatures and two of them will be Hell, but if they make each other happy perhaps the Hell won't be as bad. As he approached Prime, he thought of his charge and if they should tell him about the young savior.

"Optimus, should we tell William and Robert? I believe Samuel would want them to know." Ironhide looked over to the boy with Bumblebee at his bedside. Those two were so close, it was nice to see his sparkmate have such a strong bond with his charge. Bumblebee never got to live normally because of the war and to see him have a friend despite everything he had been through just made Ironhide love him more.

The Prime observed the medics, particularly the human. He had deemed the time travelers trustworthy, but how would they change lives, history? Their lives had been greatly affected by time travel, many had died and now they were stuck here. In a time not their own with technology and mannerisms completely different from what they're accustomed to. The Autobots understood that feeling, being thrown into a strange new world and being expected to just understand everything. But, they had friends and allies who understood, only two of them in the government and they were more of acquaintances but allies nonetheless. He was confident in the time travelers' ability to adapt to this time and form friendships. "Yes, Ironhide, they deserve to know." Optimus turned to the door after glancing at Samuel, however seeing the young scout at his bedside allowed him to worry less as he exited the medbay with Ironhide next to him.

***OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP***

Lennox and Epps stood side by side on the catwalk when the two holoforms approached them and requested they go to a more private location. As they stepped into the meeting room, the soldiers braced themselves after glimpsing the seriousness in the holoforms' eyes.

"It's Samuel," Optimus started.

"The kid? What's wrong? What happened?" Lennox felt panic rise in his chest.

"Is he hurt?" Epps stayed calm, he'd freak out if the kid was hurt.

"Not necessarily, Samuel has a spark forming at the center of his heart." Prime watched the confusion and shock cloud both pairs of brown eyes.

"A spark?" Robert managed to choke out.

"Yes, no one is quite sure how, we're waiting for Sam to wake up so he may fill in the gaps." Ironhide spoke, noticing his charge was still frozen in shock.

"Well, then what're we doing here? We need to get to the medbay to wait for him." Epps' words seemed to shake Will out of his stupor. The soldiers tore out of the room and down the winding hallways to the medbay. Many people who didn't get out of the way fast enough were knocked to the ground and given yelled apologies over the pair's shoulders. When the medbay doors were in sight, the soldiers put all of their speed into the sprint and slammed the doors open. The first thing they saw was the two medics working on Prowl, well one working and one watching. They rushed to the bed as soon as they spotted the slim blonde holoform pacing the length of it. Sam didn't show any signs of pain on his young face, it may have just been because he was out cold but either way it made the soldiers sigh in relief. The kid had become a little brother to them, especially after he began living on the base.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ He felt so empty, they were gone, they left him all alone. He was sitting on a plane bound for Diego Garcia, he'd land at the Naval Air Facility, he wasn't sure how he'd get to the NEST base but he'd cross that bridge when he got there. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. It must've worked for the next thing he knew he was fading into darkness._

_ He awoke to an attractive flight attendant shaking his shoulder lightly and telling him they had landed. He plastered a fake smile onto his face and thanked her. He grabbed his backpack from the overhead compartment across the aisle and exited the plane._

_ An hour later, he found himself standing outside of the airport in a heavy storm with no way to get to the base without exposing its location to a civilian. _Well, I guess I'll just walk. _He pulled his jacket out of his backpack and slipped into it. He pulled the hood over his head and began the long trek to base. Bumblebee was sent on a mission to assist Ratchet and Optimus with the new arrivals. He knew it was irrational and selfish but he couldn't help thinking that Bee had left him too. He'd never say that out loud, but now, in his depressed state, he'd think it because he didn't want to think rationally. He really just wanted to break down and cry, but he knew he couldn't, he knew he had to wait until he was in the warm, protective embrace of his guardian or he knew he'd never stop. Several cars slowed beside him but he just waved them off. One ignored him and stopped, but he lied and said his hotel was only a little ways up the road which made the concerned woman drive away._

_ He continued walking slowly towards the only home he had left, if they'll accept him. He's just a kid, he'll probably just get in their way, but he didn't know where else to go. He was praying that they'd take him in, at least for a little while. The high chain-link fence with barbed wire came into view through the thick blanket of rain, however he continued his slow pace, he was in no hurry to be turned away. After about five minutes he reached the small building that housed two soldiers on guard. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a bald soldier with guarded green eyes and a gun in his face. When he asked for Captain Lennox the guard demanded his name and his purpose. He simply requested Captain Lennox again. This went on for a few moments and just when the soldier's finger put pressure on the trigger, the second guard stated he had already informed the captain of the young man._

_ Two figures, barely visible in the heavy downpour, approached the guard building. Lennox and Epps entered the small building and spotted the shaking, soaked body slouched in the corner of the building. Both guards were eyeing him but the bald one more so than the redhead._

_ "Sam?" Lennox asked, incredulity clear in his voice, "What're you doing here?"_

_ "How the hell did you even get here, kid?" Epps rushed to the kid and pulled off the soaked jacket._

_ "P-plane. Walked here. Didn't wanna g-gi-give away lo-location of the base," Sam was shaking harder, his tears mixing with the water on his face, "Th-they're gone. Killed in a c-car accident."_

_ Lennox ordered one of the guards to get a blanket or a towel, "Who, Sam?" He snatched the blanket and wrapped the eighteen-year-old in it._

_ "My p-parents," Sam let out a small sob, "They were killed i-in a car crash, wi-witnesses said they s-saw a cop car dr-driving away from the scene with "To punish a-and enslave" on the side," Sam looked at the two soldiers, "It was B-Barricade. My parents died because of m-me." He let out another sob and buried his face in his hands._

_ "No, Sam. It's not your fault," Lennox attempted to soothe the young man. He was furious that the kid had to go through so much at his age. Becoming the savior of a war that was never his to fight and now he's lost his parents to that war. A look into Epps' eyes revealed he felt the same anger._

_ "Yes it is! _ _I dragged them into this war and they didn't even know! Bee and I were gonna tell them this weekend, but that's not gonna happen now."_

_ "Sam, why did you come here? Don't you have any family back in the U.S.?" Epps placed a hand on the kid's shoulder._

_ "No, I didn't know where else to go. NEST and the Bots are the only family I have left. Please, could I stay here for at least a little while? I'll try not to get in the way." Sam looked at them with pleading, tear-filled eyes._

_ "You wouldn't get in the way, Sam. Of course you can stay here." Lennox took the brunette into his arms. He practically collapsed, sobbing into his chest. Robert rubbed Sam's back gently. After a while, the boy fell asleep from the exhaustion and stress the day had brought._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Sam stood in the same place he stood when he died in Egypt. He straightened his back and awaited the Primes. His mind was racing even though he looked calm. _Am I dead again?_ He didn't have to wait long for the Primes approached the young human and settled in the same positions they were in during the boy's last visit.

"Samuel, you have questions that we can answer, so ask away." The Prime in the center of the group inclined his head to the organic.

"Why am I here?" Sam sat down, he had a _lot_ of questions.

"You are here because your body is under a tremendous amount of stress due to the great change it is undergoing."

"'Great change'? What change?"

"You, Samuel, have a spark forming in your heart. The Autobot medic believes that metal will incase the inside of your heart once it has finished forming. However, Cybertronium will line the inside of your heart _as_ it develops. That is another reason you are here, the first part of the growing will be the worst part for you. On Earth, you are unconscious, not dead, so that you will not feel the pain."

"A spark? Why?" Sam was glad he had sat down now.

Another Prime spoke, "The Allspark shard in your jacket did not only give you its knowledge, it gave you its very essence. You are the new Allspark, Samuel."

"How? That can't even be possible, I'm just a human."

"Yes, Samuel you are human," this Prime sounded female, although the Cybertronians were technically genderless, "But the Allspark deemed you worthy to be its new vessel. The Cube was simply a vessel, the Allspark needed a new vessel after the Cube was destroyed. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, so when you destroyed the Cube by pushing it into Megatron's spark, the Allspark's energy transferred to you. It laid dormant until you touched the shard in your jacket which awakened it and shared its knowledge with you."

"Okay, I am slowly processing this, but could I have a moment?"

"Of course, Samuel, take your time."

After a few minutes, the brunette looked up at the Primes, "So, I'm the new Allspark. And I have a spark growing in my heart because of it. But what is the purpose of having the spark? Why do I need it?"

The first Prime spoke again, "Your body is adjusting to having Cybertronian energies in it, the spark is growing to help stabilize it so it will not kill you. A few other aspects of yourself may change as well, no major changes but what does change is simply side effects of the spark, nothing more." The Prime motioned for Sam to stand, "Now, young one, it is time for you to return. Explain this to our descendent, Optimus and your medic, Ratchet. Any others you choose to tell is entirely up to you. We shall see you again, Samuel."

Sam sucked in a big gulp of air as he bolted up in the bed. His head felt fuzzy and his vision was taking forever to clear.

"Sam! You're awake!" He was engulfed in strong arms.

"Yeah, Bee, I'm awake." He hugged his guardian for a minute before pulling back.

"Hey, how ya feelin' kid?" Lennox and Epps approached the other side of his bed.

"Feelin' alright, a little fuzzy but otherwise I'm fine. Where's Ratchet? I need to talk to him and Optimus."

"I'm here, Samuel, and Optimus is almost here." Ratchet's holoform and another male walked towards the group. The man was quite tan with dark hair and eyes, his brow scrunched in confusion.

"Hello, I'm Sam." He stuck out his hand for the stranger to shake, he noted the strange attire but figured it would be explained eventually.

"Hey, I'm Leonard McCoy." Bones shook the young man's hand. He stepped back and pulled out his communicator, "'Scuse me, gotta tell Jim that I'm gonna tell him 'bout us after you explain his condition." He flipped open the communicator, "Jim, I-"

"Bones! We need you up here! You've got patients to take c are of and the nurses are overwhelmed. Scotty's beaming your ass up here. Now." The connection was cut off.

"Dammit, Jim! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He was still ranting even though the connection had been cut and he was being engulfed by white, gold and blue lines and eventually cut off his ranting when he disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" Sam was completely stunned.

"We can't tell you till one of them comes back, sorry, kid. Now, what's up with you?" Epps spoke as Optimus and Ironhide entered the medbay.

***OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP***

"Goddammit, Jim! I had patients up here who needed me and you didn't comm sooner?!" Bones ranted as he injected a hypo into the neck of and injured engineer.

"Listen, Bones, I didn't know the nurses needed help until right before you commed." Jim stood behind the medic as he ranted.

"Send the kid, Jackson, down to where I was when you beamed me up. Tell him to explain our situation and to report back to me everything that happens down there. Jim, don't start. After the kid tells me everything and I get approval from the kid down on Earth, I'll relay it all to you."

Jim's mouth closed after the doctor cut off the indignant speech he was going to give, "Alright, Bones. But I'm trusting you with this." Jim exited the medbay to find Alec.

***OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP***

"Sam, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Optimus gave a small smile to the young man sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling okay, a little fuzzy, but nothing else really. So, I know what's wrong with me, I have a-" Sam stopped when he saw the same lines that took away McCoy. A man about his age with messy brown hair and navy blue eyes was left after the lines had dissipated. Sam ran his eyes over the attractive man's body. Underneath the tight, long-sleeved shirt, he could see some muscle rippling as the man moved toward them. His eyes traveled downward and while the pants were tight, they still left some details to the imagination. He moved to the man's face and took in the high cheekbones, strong jaw, and the full lips. When he moved to the almond-shaped eyes, he found them roaming over his own body which sent a small shiver through him. This caused the man to look up at Sam and when their eyes connected, he felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him. The man's eyes were mesmerizing, silver specks were scattered in the deep navy color and they seemed to swim in the deep pools of this beautiful creature's eyes. He finally broke the stare when Lennox cleared his throat and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Doctor McCoy sent me down here to collect information as well as share our situation with the, quote unquote, "kid down there who is surrounded by a group of soldiers" which I'm guessing is you," he looked Sam in the eyes again and Sam was _so_ relieved he was sitting down otherwise he would've collapsed under that intense gaze.

"Alec, this is Sam Witwicky, Sam this is Alec Jackson." Lennox introduced the young men, that knowing smirk still on his face along with an identical one on Epps' face.

"Nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand for the man to take, when he did, Sam felt a jolt of electricity travel up his arm and into his chest.

"You too," Alec smiled which made Sam practically melt, he felt his blood rush south but controlled his arousal. He had _never_ met someone who made him feel like this, who _was_ this guy?

Dragging his attention away from Alec, he turned to Ratchet, "Now, Ratchet, I have a spark in my heart. I know that you already know this but I have to tell you why." Sam went on to explain his visit with the Primes. They stood shocked after Sam's explanation, except for Alec who only looked confused.

"So, you're the new Allspark? Wow," Epps spoke up.

"Yeah, now, you mind explaining what the hell's been going on while I was away?" Sam had been visiting Mikaela in the U.S. for the past week. He collapsed when Bee was driving him back to base from the airport.

"And that's why I'm here," Alec smiled and stepped forward. He explained the Nero incident and what had happened since the Enterprise and her crew had been sucked into 2012.

"So, you're from the future?" Alec nodded, "Wicked." Sam's face split into a childlike smile. People from the future? And giant robotic aliens? All his childhood dreams had come true (well, he didn't really care what _kind_ of alien as long as he met one)

"Yeah, I guess. Honestly, it's pretty cool here, I mean, you've got giant alien robots walking around. We don't have that in the future." Alec smiled again.

"Well, now that we know you're alright, we're gonna get back to-" Epps cut Lennox off.

"Doing nothing?" Epps dodged the hand aimed for his head and ran out of the medbay, laughing like a maniac.

"Dammit, Epps! Get back here!" The major gave chase and left the chuckles of the group behind.

* * *

_**Hey, so just a little infomation:**_

_**1) In my AU RotF happened a little different- Sam and Mikaela broke up after the first movie but stayed uber close friends afterward. Optimus never asked Sam for help, the following events all happened but that scene did not.**_

_**2)I understand that the flashback doesn't really line up with the Epps/Lennox POV I had but I felt that what I had in the flashback was necessary.**_

_**3) I've noticed that in my previous chapters that there has been A LOT of dialogue so I tried to add more description and thoughts to it. Let me know if I did okay?**_

_**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! The reviews make me really really happy and then my muse wants me to write so I can get more reviews so, reviews=chapters people. Gotta keep the author happy. *wink***_

_**Thanks again! Hope ya like it so far! :)**_

_**~OPAddict**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Yo bros, I was sick so I had loads of time to write and ended up getting this whole chapter done. Hope ya like it:)**  
_

_**~OPAddict**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this  
**_

_Fraternizing with the Past_

Chapter 9

Alec couldn't resist taking in the lean body just one more time. Navy eyes ran down the brunette's body, memorizing every detail. The tan, muscled arms, the chocolate brown hair that was identical to the beautiful set of eyes. Sam's jeans left next to nothing to the imagination, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Alec fought to contain his arousal and the skin tight shirt wasn't helping at all. If they had met under different circumstances, Alec wouldn't have hesitated to ask the young man out. However, it didn't seem appropriate to do so considering what was happening. Besides, he was just some lost stranger from the future, that's probably why Sam was staring earlier. This guy is gorgeous, he has to be taken and he would _never_ ruin a relationship. Especially since he's been on the receiving end of having a cheating partner. The brunette was talking to the medic about the spark, which concerned Alec, he had no idea what a spark was, thankfully he knew what the Allspark was thanks to Prime's speech that the captain played for the ship so the crew knew what to expect on the surface. He knew he needed to find out what it was for McCoy because if the medic knew, he'd have told Alec that he didn't need to collect that information for the report. A tall, muscular body stepped in front of him, forcing him to snap his gaze away from the object of his attention.

"Mr. Jackson-"

"Please just call me Alec. Mr. Jackson was my father," Alec's eyes darkened until they were almost black, making the silver specks stand out further, "and that is a man I'll never be."

Slightly shocked by the human's words, (_didn't humans generally try to be like their parental units?)_ Prime started again, "Alec, you are here to report back to Doctor McCoy, correct?" Alec nodded, "Then I'm sure you have questions so you may give him a full report."

"Yes, I was curious as to what a spark is." Alec crossed his arms, which caused his biceps to bulge under the tight uniform shirt which drew Sam's attention. Alec was unaware of this as his focus was solely on the Prime, awaiting his answer.

"A spark is a Cybertronian's life force, it functions as our heart. However, it is our essence as well, I believe Doctor McCoy related it to a soul."

Alec nodded, _So McCoy _did_ know what it was._ "I get it, so Sam has one of those because he is the new Allspark. And that was what brought Cybertronians, well at least you guys, to Earth in the first place, yeah?"

"Yeah, and I thank Primus everyday that it brought them _here_," Sam smiled as Bumblebee put an arm around his shoulders, "These guys are the best thing that ever happened to me, I've found a family with them." Bee pulled Sam in for a full hug when the young man began to cry at the thought of his parents. The blonde whispered soothing Cybertronian in his ear, even though Sam couldn't understand what he was saying, it always calmed him down.

Alec craved to be in the holoform's position, comforting the beautiful man. He felt a pang of jealousy course through him as Sam wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He knew he had no right to feel any claim over the man but that didn't stop the envy and anger at the sight. Seeing the savior crying saddened the navy-eyed man. Based on what he said about family before he began crying, he assumed that Sam had lost someone important to him. He knew what the young man was feeling, he'd lost family as well, and seeing as the man still had tears for them, he must have lost them recently.

"Hey, Bee, you're speaking Cybertronian, right?" Sam looked up at his guardian. When he nodded, Sam pulled away, "Dammit, that's what I thought."

"What is it, Sam?" Optimus was looking worriedly at the young savior.

"I understood everything he was saying. This must be what the Primes were talking about."

"Can you speak it too?" Everyone's eyes shot to Alec. He started to fidget after a few moments of silence, "What did I say?"

"It isn't possible for humans to speak our language. Humans' vocal cords aren't able to create the noises needed." Ratchet explained.

"Well, I assumed since he has a spark growing in his heart and he can understand it that he'd be able to speak Cybertronian. I apologize if it seemed unreasonable to do so."

Ironhide opened a comm link to Prime, Ratchet and Bumblebee, 'Damn, that kid's good.' The others voiced their agreement and decided that Samuel should at least _try_ to say something in their language.

"Samuel, if you're alright with it, we'd like you to try to say a few words in Cybertronian." No one missed the smug smile that spread across the time traveler's face.

"Sure, no problem." Sam didn't think that this guy could get any more amazing. He was unbelievably sexy, great at persuading others to get what he wants and was from the future, what more is there?

"Alright, repeat what I say, if you can," Ratchet released a series of clicks and chirps which were almost immediately echoed by Sam. Everyone stared at Sam in utter disbelief, except for Alec who had a look of pride and satisfaction on his face. He walked over to Sam and clapped his shoulder, causing Sam to shake his head to clear it but the stunned expression never left his face.

"I knew you could do it," Alec smiled which caused Sam's lips to curl up in sheer joy that something _he_ did caused pride to shine in the man's smile and eyes. He never even dreamed that he would make an angel smile, but there he was, flashing that breathtaking smile.

"Thank you," Sam blushed when Alec smiled even wider.

"It's no problem," _Oh my God, he looks so cute when he blushes, I have to make him blush more often._ "Well, I'm pretty sure that Doctor McCoy is done with all of his patients and will want his report soon, so I'd better comm Scotty to-" Alec was cut off as three people were beamed down, "beam me up," he finished.

"No need, kid, we're right here," Kirk gave him his trademark smirk.

"Aye, sir," Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, "Samuel, is it alright if Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are made aware of your situation?" If it isn't they'll just be beamed back up to the ship while Doctor McCoy is brought up to speed." Alec's hand was still resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"It's entirely up to you, Samuel," Spock rose a challenging eyebrow at Kirk's indignant noise, "Is there a problem with that, captain?"

"C'mon, Spock, I wanna know too!" Jim whined to the Vulcan.

"Oh, grow up, Jim, it's none of your business anyway, let the kid have some privacy." Bones barked at the captain.

"Fine," Jim huffed and crossed his arms. _Bones is always so mean,_ the pouting captain sent a glare to his CMO which was returned with the medic's "Death Glare". Jim winced and turned back to the young man on the medical bed, waiting to hear whether he could know what was going on or not.

"Yeah, it's fine," Sam blinked at the scene in front of him, the _captain_ acted this childish? He knew that the man only acted like this in front of his friends in unprofessional environment and not during a crisis, otherwise he wouldn't have been made captain. However, he figured that this was a professional environment, considering the captain didn't even know what was going on. Of course, maybe the captain was acting more professional than what he'd seen because he was honestly _really_ distracted by Alec's hand on his shoulder. His black wifebeater allowed him to feel the calluses on the warm hand. The blue-eyed man had scars littering the back of his hand, most of them looked pinkish as if they had healed a short time ago. One scar stood out to Sam, it was a straight line running from the end of the Ensign's shirt to the tip of his middle finger with two lines on each side that extended to the tips of his other fingers. It was very thick and raised as if it had been cut over many times. The strangest part of this scar was that none of the other scars on his hand intersected the mark, for it looked more like a mark than a scar.

Alec felt the man's eyes on his hand but allowed him to observe the various scars he had collected over the years. The brown eyes traced his father's mark several times causing Alec to wince as the memory of receiving it swam forth from the dark, locked up memories of his childhood. Sam looked up at Alec in concern when he saw him wince but Alec gave him a small smile to reassure him that he was fine.

Jim and Spock thanked the distracted young man and turned to the Ensign for his report. They caught the wince but ignored it when the man simply continued with his report. As Alec spoke, the holoforms opened another comm link.

'Has anyone else run scans on Alec?' Bee asked.

'Yes and the damage is extensive. Innumerable scars, both internal and external, several bones look as though they had been broken and left to heal without a cast after resetting the bone.'

'What has this poor child had to suffer?' Prime asked, feeling a mix of emotions. Sadness and anger that one so young had experienced so much pain. Suspicion of _why_ he would have so much damage and worry that the young man would cause trouble.

'I don't know, Optimus, but it seems that most of his wounds are recent.' Hide spoke gruffly, younglings shouldn't have to know pain like this one had.

Their conversation was stopped when Alec finished his report of Sam's condition.

"That sounds really…" Kirk trailed off, looking for the right word to finish his sentence.

"Painful?" Bones suggested.

"Weird?" Sam looked to the ground.

Alec squeezed his shoulder to make him look up and said, "Unique?"

"_Awesome_." Ignoring the various stares he was receiving, Kirk continued, "I mean, seriously, this kid is doing the impossible! He's got something mechanical yet living growing inside of him _and_ he can speak and understand a language no other human can." Kirk had a huge smile on his face as he said this.

"I suppose we didn't look at it that way, it's quite interesting that that was your first point of view on it." Bee spoke from his place next to Ironhide.

"Yeah, well, Jim always likes to put a spin on things," Bones grumbled. _Still can't believe what he did to pass that goddamned test._

"That I do, Bones," Jim flashed a smile to his friend.

"Our purpose of coming down here was to hear Ensign Jackson's report as well as to inquire if we may use your medical bay for Doctor McCoy's patients because ours is slowly failing due to the damage done to the ship." Spock didn't appreciate his captain delaying the inquiry by exchanging banter with the CMO.

"We were already given the affirmative on that, the real question is _when_ can I start moving my patients?" Bones scowled at the Vulcan, "You're always going on about logic and you can't even ask the right questions."

"I apologize, doctor. I was not paying attention when you asked your question at the meeting. Your questions and statements are most of the time illogical so I deemed yours as such before you asked it."

"At least I pay attention during meetings you green-blooded son of a bitch," Bones glared at the impassive man standing next to him.

"Primus, it's like watching Prowl and Ratchet." Bee was now nestled in his sparkmate's arms and only sunk further into the embrace at Ratchet's withering glare.

"You may begin moving patients at any time, doctor." Ratchet turned his gaze back to the medic.

"Thank you. Now, I need to know what diseases are a major risk to the crew and where I can get vaccinations for them," Bones followed Ratchet as he gestured to the desk so they could discuss in private.

A loud groan filled the room as the form of Prowl began to move on the berth. "We got him, Ratchet," Bee shouted to medic who simply waved him off and continued conversing with McCoy. He disappeared as his bipedal form stood to assist the SIC off of the berth.

"How ay feelin', Prowl?" Ironhide helped the scout get the tactician up.

"Like Shockwave got a hold of me. What happened?" The mech put a servo to his helm.

"Processor glitch. You offlined when you found out Sam-" Ironhide was forced to stop talking as Bee clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You want him to glitch again?" Bee hissed, honestly his mate was really stupid sometimes, "Optimus and Ratchet will decide when we can tell you. Sorry, Prowl, but Ratchet's cranky enough without you having two glitches in one day."

"It's alright, Bumblebee, I have work anyway. Prime, you have paperwork that's due today so I suggest you get started on that. I need to find Jazz as well, he's very behind on his work." Prowl exited the medbay without even a goodbye.

Optimus let the air rush out of his vents in a sigh, "I suppose I should start on my paperwork, I'll see you all tomorrow when we discuss living arrangements for Captain Kirk's crew." The rest of the room said their farewells to the leader as he began the walk to his dreadful paperwork.

"We should probably get back to the ship for the night," Kirk said as he pulled his communicator from his belt. Alec gave Sam's shoulder a final squeeze and walked to his captain. "Enterprise four to beam up" Then they were gone.

**_A/N: So, was it good? Please review and tell me! I love reviews, they make me happy:) By the way you guys, I posted a link on the profile of a picture of Alec's scar/mark. But please keep in mind that I'm a writer not an artist and I can't draw to save my life and the pic is probably on of the best things I've ever drawn so if you wanna know what it looks like, check it out. And let me know if it doesn't work, I'll try to fix it. Thanks for reading! :D_**

**_~OPAddict_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Fraternizing with the Past_

**_A/N:_****_ Hey, I'm sosososososososo soooooo sorry that I've taken this long to update. I have a long list of excuses that you don't wanna hear but the biggest one is that this chapter just wouldn't write itself! So I got this itty bitty bit done and hopefully I'll have a longer chapter up soon._**

**_ENJOY! :)_**

**_~OPAddict _**

Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since the whole 'Sam has a spark' fiasco and the crew of the Enterprise had been separated into those who had adapted to the simulations of 2012 the NEST soldiers had concocted for them and those who would be staying in Diego Garcia. About half of the crew was being allowed into the world. The other half were sharing quarters at base until expansions were made, which they would be assisting with.

The crew members that were leaving were assembled in one of the hangars in their civvies they had on the ship (those that blended with the styles of 2012 best) and were awaiting a speech from their captain about what was expected of them in this new (old?) time.

Everyone, even the NEST soldiers, became quiet when Kirk stepped out onto the catwalk and began speaking. "Now, you guys are the crew deemed fit for life in 2012. A couple things you _must_ do are keep your communicator on you at all times." This was said with eye contact made with each of the departing crew, "You must also report back to this base monthly. We expect all of you to have acquired living quarters and a job within the first few months. You are all being given somewhat small amount of money that will be paid back eventually. You are all U.S. citizens in this time and as such, you shall pay taxes, now until your debt to the government is repaid, you may not leave the country to live somewhere else. When it is paid off, you are free to move wherever you wish, so long as you make it to each monthly meeting. You may not tell _anyone_ about you being form the future, nor expose the existence of the Autobots. Missing a meeting is unacceptable, while it does not have to be exact months nor a specific date, once _every month_ I must have proof that you were here, had a checkup with Doctor McCoy, and given a report of your state of living. I must request that you refrain from the use of drugs and the overuse of alcohol and cigarettes. Spend your money wisely, for you will be getting no more that isn't earned through a job. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Was the reply from the large crowd of officers.

"Alright, you all will be transported out of here by plane and dropped off around the country. I'll see you all next month. Dismissed." Kirk turned to Spock and Prime as the crown dispersed.

Five hours later found the remaining crew claiming their bunks and heading to the mess. Kirk himself was one of the first in the mess hall and had chosen a table as the first large wave of people flooded through the double doors. It had been strange at first, no replicators, but he had eventually gotten used to choosing from the assortment of food. He was soon joined by Bones, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu. They had lapsed into companionable silence after pleasantries were exchanged when suddenly a loud alarm began blaring and red lights flashed along the walls.

"Decepticons! Move it, soldiers!" Lennox yelled over the alarms. Everyone began racing out of the hall to the armory, except for the Starfleet officers who had no idea what they were supposed to do in these situations. "What the hell are you sittin' there for?! _MOVE!"_


	11. Chapter 11

_Fraternizing with the Past_

**_A/N: Hey guys I wrote this really fast cuz my muse has been very active and I decided to post it ASAP so I could get started on the next chapter and totally forget about this one. Enjoy!_**

**_~OPAddict_**

Chapter 11

The Decepticons had decided to use brute force this time and burst through the front gates. Snipers that lined the roofs of the base had already begun to fire off their sabot rounds into the sadistic mechs. A mass of soldiers spilled out of the hangars just after the Autobots had started their attack on the red-opticed Cybertronians. Kirk had ordered those under his command without real-life combat experience to stay in the base on guard in case any Cons slipped past. Energon soaked the ground and the deep purple spots indicated the mixing of human and Cybertronian blood. Lennox had told them- more like yelled at them while they were sprinting outside- to aim for the optics and the armor below the chest. They found that their phasers (when set to the highest setting) were able to do damage if the curses after a shot were anything to go by. When Lennox saw they were using their phasers, he roared over the communication link, "Why the fuck didn't anyone give them a real gun with sabot rounds?!" He then saw the damage the phasers were doing but was still pissed because what if they hadn't worked?

A cry filled the air, a human cry. Bones spun to see Sam on the ground, covered in blood and energon, clutching his chest where Laserbeak had sunk his claws into the flesh. Ironhide had taken care of Laserbeak while Bones ran to the young man's side. He whipped off his uniform shirt, leaving him in a black undershirt, and placed it over the wound, applying pressure. "C'mon, stay with me, kid," He fumbled with the field medical kit that was on his belt, he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for but he felt like he needed to do _something _to help the kid. He saw a bloodied hand lay itself on top of his clumsy, searching one and looked up at the young man who looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Stop, Doc… can't stay with ya anyway…. It hurts… too.. much…" Sam's head fell back on the hard ground and his hand slipped off of McCoy's, leaving red streaked across it.

"_NO!" _He snatched the savior's arm and felt for a pulse, "Dammit, kid, don't do this shit. C'mon wake up." He shook his shoulders as he reached up to his neck when he didn't get a pulse on the wrist. "_GODDAMMIT!"_ He shouted loud enough for most of the warriors to pause in their fights and look over at the pair.

"_SAM!"_ Bumblebee shot his cannon twice into the spark of the Con he had been fighting and rushed to the medic hovering over his lifeless charge. He fought off any Cons who decided it was a good idea to attack the vulnerable human. The medic futilely attempted CPR on Sam but only accomplished breaking the ribs that hadn't been broken by Laserbeak.*

When the Autobots caught a glimpse of their dead savior, they fought with renewed vigor and a craving for vengeance, managing to offline a few more Cons. When Megatron finally gathered the sense to retreat, each and every Decepticon was fleeing with multiple, heavily bleeding injuries. Leaving the bodies for cleanup later, they followed the Doctor inside with Sam's body in his arms. He laid him on the small bed that had been placed in the Rec Room for anyone who wanted to nap. The Bots activated their holoforms to mourn with the humans and comfort them if needed. "We lost a brave warrior, our savior, and a great friend today. He died a hero and shall be remembered until the day we offline." Optimus hung his head with everyone else after his speech. Complete devastation and depression hung like a dark cloud over the group. Even the Starfleet crew had become attached to the optimistic young man and were saddened by his death. They all sent prayers to their respective gods for his soul to be sent to peace.

**OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP**

_Sam looked at his mourning friends from beside his body. _I can't believe I forgot to tell them. _The primes had visited the young man in a dream earlier in the week and had informed him that the Allspark would heal any of his injuries and even resurrect him. He had meant to tell everyone the next morning but then Alec had asked him if he wanted to go to breakfast together and he had completely forgotten. _Oh well, they'll find out soon enough.

**OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP**

Bones heard the breath that was taken in by the body in front of him and his head whipped up to the chocolate eyes that had opened. He was frozen for a moment in shock, and then, "_Son of a bitch!"_ He rushed forward and removed his bloodied shirt form the now healed chest. All that remained of the fatal wound were six jagged pink lines forming an 'X' across the tan chest, directly over his heart. Bones felt the ribs and they were intact, not a single one broken and no bruises tarnished the smooth chest. "Dammit, kid, what the hell is wrong with you?! You scared the shit outta all of us, pullin' a stunt like that!" Bones' dark eyes reflected the relief he felt but his voice was the gruff, reprimanding tone he used in the medbay and with Jim.

Sam had the decency to look embarrassed and guilty, he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, um, well, I guess I forgot to tell you guys. The Primes showed up in a dream and told me that the Allspark would heal and resurrect me. Hehe, probably should've told you earlier, yeah?"

"Hell yeah you shoulda told us." Bones stood and allowed Bumblebee to give Sam a bone-crushing hug while reprimanding him softly for scaring them.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Sam looked at everyone once Bee had released him.

"It's alright, Sam, you're okay now and that's what matters." Prime's holoform spoke, "However, I request that you inform us of any dreams like this you have immediately."

"Alright, all injured to the medbay. Now!" Bones barked after the teen had nodded his assent. Ratchet's holoform disappeared and his bipedal form scooped up the doctor and Sam, who squawked when Ratchet picked him up, and they made their way to the medbay with a line of soldiers whose expressions matched those of a prisoner's walking to his execution.

The small crown dispersed after that, most headed to the mess and Prime found himself accepting Kirk's offer for dinner considering no one was able to finish theirs due to the attack. They made their way to the mess hall, small talk being exchanged. A variety of topics arose, the weather, the construction, Sam scaring the shit out of them. When they sat down, Kirk with a plate of food and Optimus with a human-sized cube of energon, tow loud and obnoxious men walked in. They were obviously twins but one had lime green tips on his reddish-brown hair and the other had orange. Their blue eyes were narrowed as they argued with each other. They were talking too fast for anyone to decipher what the argument was about but no one missed the punch that the twin with green highlights-Skids- threw at his brother's-Mudflap- face. Mudflap went down but dragged his brother by the back of his black Dragon Ball Z t-shirt that matched his twin's. It was a flurry of fists and feet and curses until Bee stood up and grabbed the two by their hair, knocking their heads together.

"_OW!"_ they cried indignantly, "What was that for, Bee?" Skids asked.

"Yeah, why you gotta hurt us?" Mudflap was rubbing the spot that made contact with his brother's head.

"Prowl, I have Skids and Mudflap here who need to go to the brig. Come quickly please. They're attempting to escape." Bee lunged forward and pinned them with much difficulty when he commed the SIC.

Spock stood and approached the loud trio. They looked up at him and the twins stopped struggling. "If I may?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." Bee stood and stepped back. He watched as the Vulcan reached out on grabbed a spot on their necks that caused them to go limp and their heads to thump against the ground, unconscious. "That's just awesome. These guys keep getting cooler and cooler. Did you see that? Effortless, and they're unconscious." Bee rambled to his sparkmate who nodded his agreement.

Prowl entered the mess hall shortly after expecting a fight but instead found his prisoners blacked out on the floor. He looked up at the inhabitants of the room, "What happened here?"

"Wulcan nerwe pinch," Chekov answered, missing his 'V's again.

"A what?" Prowl blinked at the Ensign.

"Mr. Spock is half Vulcan so he possesses the ability all Vulcans do to pinch a certain nerve in the neck, knocking out the victim for a while." Kirk motioned to Spock.

"Ah," Prowl nodded and grabbed the troublesome twins by the collars of their shirts and began dragging them to the brig.

"Is he always so abrupt?" Kirk asked Optimus, who was sitting across from him.

"Yes, he does not believe in pleasantries. He's a very formal and serious mech, to him there's no time for trivial things when he could be completing work."

"Now, that ain't _all_ true, Prowler engages in pleasure quite frequently and never complains about not getting work done," Jazz smirked at the groans he received from most of the room. "Just telling the truth," He threw his hands up in an 'I-give-up' position.

Kirk turned to the Vulcan sitting next to him, ignoring Jazz's remark, "Sound a lot like you, Spock." Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, Captain. The way Second in Command Prowl seems to function is quite logical. He knows not to waste time that could be used to accomplish things, as you so frequently do." Jazz snorted at Kirk's indignant expression.

"It's called a social life, Spock. You should try it sometime, it's quite healthy for one to have human interaction."

"As you can see, Captain, I'm participating in human interaction right now." The corner of Spock's mouth twitched upwards in the Vulcan version of a smug smirk.

Kirk had opened his mouth to retort when the double doors banged open and an irritated Bones stalked towards their table. "Jim!"

"Oh shit," Kirk mumbled under his breath.

"Just 'cause you're captain don't mean you can skip out on your physical. Every single other crew member has gotten theirs but not you, so move it." He crossed his arms and fixed Jim with a glare, causing the younger man to flinch.

"Oh, c'mon, Bones. Can't it wait?" The blonde tried the puppy eyes but the medic was immune after several attempts at getting Chekov into the medbay.

"You better get your sorry ass in that medbay before I drag it there." Kirk swiftly stood and threw his garbage away, ignoring the laughter behind him. Bones spun around with a glare, "Y'all wanna join him?" The soldiers became absolutely silent. "That's what I thought," he turned on his heel and exited the mess hall, everyone inside letting out the breath they were all holding.

**_A/N: So what'd ya think? Review please!_**

**_*I recently learned this that when you give CPR you have to break the person's ribs while you're doing it. It sounds gross and painful and even though I know how to do CPR I pray that I never have to use it. Anyway, see y'all next time!_**

**_~OPAddict_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Fraternizing with the Past_

_**A/N: Oh. My. God. This took entirely too long. I finally get it written like a week ago but it took be that long to type it all up and I feel horrible. I'm gonna start working on chapter 13 soon. I'm really sorry, guys. And honestly, I can list all of the lame excuses that I was so late but the main reason was I just got lazy and didn't feel like writing ANYTHING. But enjoy this chapter and leave a review please.**_

_**P.S.: I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of Lost and Found now so it should be up soon, but I'm not gonna promise anything.**_

_**~OPAddict**_

Chapter 12

Sam was wandering through the infinite, twisting hallways of NEST, thinking about a certain Starfleet officer. He imagined the wide smile accompanied by dimples that Alec has flashed at him earlier that day. He had blushed brightly and stuttered out a greeting, much to the other brunette's amusement. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard laughter and loud voices coming from around the next corner. The voices became even louder and three people rounded the corner, right in front of Sam, causing him to stop abruptly and grab the wall to make sure he didn't lose his balance and fall. His eyes locked with deep navy flecked with silver. The object of his affections was standing nose to nose with him, a girl a few years younger than himself hanging off of his back and a man slightly older to his left. "H-hey, Alec."

Alec's smile grew impossibly wider, "Hey, Sam! What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Ratchet let me go after my check-up."

"Did you have fun?" Alec's sarcastic tone was accompanied by a smirk at his friend's pain.

"Oh yes, Alec, so much fun." Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the small smile that made its way onto his lips. Alec opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the girl on his back.

"Are you going to continue being rude and not introduce us, Alec? That should've been the first thing you did." The girl hopped off of his back and stuck her hand out for Sam to take, "I'm Sierra, Alec's sister." She stood about as tall as Sam with long dark curls and blue-green eyes that danced with amusement and mischievousness. The copper ring around her pupil shone in the bright color of her eyes, making her eyes look brighter and happier.

Sam took her hand and shook it, matching her firm grip. "I'm Sam."

The other man stepped forward, he was about 6'2" with short-cropped light brown hair and deep emerald eyes. A gold ring circled his pupil and the outer rim of his iris, giving the effect of the emerald being trapped in gold. "I'm Kyle, Alec's older brother." The handshake was nearly identical to his siblings', strong and calloused.

"I didn't know Alec had siblings." Sam cast a look at Alec and found a sheepish smile plastered onto the gorgeous face.

"You don't talk about us, Alec? I'm hurt." Sierra put a hand over her chest and pouted.

"Yet he never shuts up about you, Sam." Alec flushed a deep red. "I think we know who he loves more, Sierra." Kyle shook his head, a small smirk on his face. Sam blushed at that last part, _Alec love _me?

_Keep dreaming, Witwicky._ Sam shook his head to clear it of his optimistic and pointless thoughts. "I still wanna know why I haven't heard anything about them, Alec. It's not very nice to keep things from your friends."

Alec ignored the small stab of pain in his heart at the word "friend". "Uh, it never came up, I guess."

"'_Never came up?' _I thought you loved us, Alec. I see how it is now." Sierra walked to Sam and threaded her arm through one of his, interlocking them and dragging him away from the brothers. "C'mon, Sam. Let's go talk about all the embarrassing things Alec did while we were growing up." Sam's eyes lit up and a sly smirk made its way across the tan face.

"That sounds wonderful, Sierra. Let's go." He tightened his arm around hers and began walking at her pace rather than being dragged slightly behind her. They stopped at the end of the hall and turned around, "You coming, Kyle?" The green-eyed man smirked and started towards the pair. When he reached them, he took his sister's left arm the same way Sam had a hold of her right and they were off again.

Alec stood shocked, staring after the trio. He regained his senses after a moment and smiled. He shook his head a muttered, "Evil." His eyes widened almost comically when he realized the many things they could tell Sam. The navy-eyed man sprinted after them, "Hey! Wait up!"

***OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*O P*OP*OP*OP***

Ratchet sat in the mess hall, sipping on an energon cube. The rowdy soldiers around him were tuned out as he mused over his newfound interest: Doctor Leonard McCoy. The man was almost exactly like him and was quite handsome, dark hair that stood out against the tanned skin and those eyes. Dark, dark brown with lighter brown flecks, eyes that burned when he was angry or yelling at a patient. His rare smiles made Ratchet's spark stop for a second before restarting at double its original pace. He was absorbed in his thoughts that he missed the other doctor joining him at his table, until he felt someone slap him. His head turned so that he was staring at the floor next to him from the force of the blow. The entire room was dead silent, waiting for Ratchet to begin smacking his wrench across McCoy's face. The holoform blinked and turned to face his attacker. Electric blue and dark brown clashed and stayed locked as Ratchet spoke, "Can I help you, doctor?"

Many of the soldiers' eyes widened and they spluttered at the calm response to the abuse. "You weren't paying attention." Was McCoy's gruff answer as he began digging into his food.

"I apologize, doctor. I was thinking." Ratchet returned to his energon and hey sat in companionable silence.

That is, until Epps spoke up from a few tables away, "That's it? No rampage or nothin'?" It was said in a normal volume but the silence of the mess made it sound like a shout.

Epps yelped and sped out of the doors when two glares, dark and light but both equally as evil, were sent towards him. The rest of the soldiers laughed and the room filled with warmth and conversation again.

"Idiots," "Glitch heads," Were muttered at the same time. The doctors continued their meal in silence until Ratchet spoke. "So doctor-"

"Leonard."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Leonard."

"Alright," The blue-eyed brunette blinked, "Leonard, I wanted to ask-" Ratchet was cut off again when a man with blazing red hair and hazel eyes joined them at their table. Several soldiers eyed the man like he was stupid for even approaching the medics.

"Hey, Len." The man greeted McCoy.

"Hey, Kevin." Leonard sipped from his bourbon, no one dared to tell him it was the middle of the day.

Ratchet blinked again and looked between the two. He opened his mouth to ask who the man was when Optimus crashed through the double doors, eyes wide. Jim sped up next to him, leaning against the wall as he tried to regain his breath. "Ratchet," Prime gasped out, "We were… looking for you in…. your office... and we found, well you should probably… see it yourself but the twins… they-" Optimus stopped talking when Ratchet barreled past him, sprinting for the medbay.

***OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*O P*OP*OP*OP***

"The fraggers will die." Ratchet growled as he took in the sight of his office and his part of the medbay. The little glitches had painted all of his tools hot pink and had reorganized everything. "Reorganized" meaning thrown around the room and scattered across the floor. But, the thing that had sealed the twins' death sentences was that they had taken his wrenches. All of them. Even his hidden back-up wrenches. The only ones he was left with were the two he stored in his subspace pocket. A message had been written on the wall in the same gut-wrenching pink as his tools, "Have fun with the mess, Ratch. P.S. - Your wrenches are safe with us. Love, S+M"

"Prowl." Ratchet barked at the SIC over the comm link.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Prowl's voice was as monotone as ever.

"Find those fragging twins and bring them to the medbay. They have a mess to clean up."

"Alright, Ratchet. I shall inform you when I locate them."

"Thank you, Prowl." Ratchet closed the link and turned to the doors. He couldn't even look at the mess anymore. Inhabitants of the base scrambled out of his way as he stalked around the base, glaring at anything that moved. He entered his quarters and grabbed a datapad and glass of high-grade to distract himself from the mess that was once his medbay.

***OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*O P*OP*OP*OP***

Jim started laughing once Ratchet was out of hearing range, filling the hallway with the sound of it. People had cleared out as soon as the raging medic had sped through. Optimus began chuckling as well. "Oh that was rich. Those twins won't know what hit 'em." Jim broke down into another small fit of laughter. "C'mon, Optimus, we gotta hide." They walked down the hall at hurried pace, not wanting to draw attention to themselves besides the people peering out the windows of meeting rooms and offices taking their passage as an all-clear that the area was safe from Ratchet. When they reached Prime's office they collapsed into two of the human-sized chairs reserved for meetings or when one of the humans who lived on base wanted to talk to Optimus.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long _long_ time." Prime looked towards his desk and began laughing again.

"They'll never know it was us. We'll be the last ones they check, if they check us at all." It was ingenious really…

_FLASHBACK_

_ Jim was bored, and those two things should never go together, though more often than not they were. He was sitting on Optimus' desk while the Autobot did paperwork. The Prime had offered him a chair but he had refused, saying he'd just sit on the desk if Optimus was alright with it. Prime hadn't been happy, but allowed the human to do what he wanted. Kirk had already sung the few songs that Sam, Lennox and Epps had had him listen to in his head. He had thought about talking to Prime, but the leader looked concentrated and the size of the pile labeled "To Do" was much higher than the one labeled "Done". Finally, Jim thought about pranking and the fact that he had done none of it since the Academy. Maybe it was time to change that. Blue eyes brightened as the brilliant mind behind them concocted an amazing prank. He looked up at the leader of the Autobots, _And I know the perfect accomplice._ A grin made its way across his face._

_ "Hey, Optimus," the much hummed to show he was listening. "Wanna have some fun?"_

_ Prime looked up at the human sitting across from him on his desk and raised an optic ridge. _Paperwork's getting boring anyway, why not? _He thought. "What kind of fun?"_

_ Jim's smile grew wider, "Well, Ratchet seems like a good prank target…... And we'll blame the twins. I'd be one of the first suspects when they find out they're innocent, but I'd have been with you the whole time and no one would ever suspect you." Jim looked at the Prime expectantly, knowing that if the mech refused the prank couldn't be done, it was too big of a job for Jim to do by himself._

_ Optimus pretended to mull it over, but he was sold. "It sounds perfect." The two leaders smiled and laughed. Optimus threw his half-completed paperwork to the side and drew a blank datapad out of his desk where they began laying out the specifics of their plot, drawing layouts and identifying hiding places for themselves and the stolen wrenches._

END FLASHBACK

"I wonder if they'll ever figure out it was us. Probably not. If they don't, I'll be taking my rightful credit anyway, I understand if you don't want to." Jim wiped away the stray tears from his laughing fit.

"Oh yes, for sure. Can you picture their faces when they find out? Oh, that may just be funnier than the prank." Optimus chuckled again.

"They're gonna think I've corrupted you. I feel so proud that I've accomplished that."

"I used to be like this. Before the war, before I was a Prime. My people had expectations of me so I had to almost recreate myself entirely. It's nice to act like this again. Thank you, Captain." Prime watched the blonde's face become serious as he said this.

"Call me Jim." Prime watched as Kirk left, revisiting another time. "I know what you mean. It's like you're two totally different people, right?"

Optimus waited for blue eyes to focus again before he spoke, "I don't want to pry, Jim. But if you ever want to talk, I'm always here to listen." Optimus placed his hand over Jim's, what felt like an electric shock travelled up his arm and into his chest. Little did he know, Kirk felt the same thing which shocked him out of his memories.

"Thanks, Optimus." Jim smiled at the holoform. "So, you wanna plan more pranks?"

"Absolutely."

***OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*OP*O P*OP*OP*OP***

"Man, we didn't do nothin!" Skids protested as Prowl dragged the twins to the medbay, scratching their paint in the process.

"Yeah! It wasn't us!" Mudflap added.

The trio entered the medbay and found Ratchet waiting for them, arms crossed and a deathly calm expression on his face.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Ratchet's voice was ice, striking fear into the twins' sparks.

"We didn't do it, Ratchet!" Their voices were painted with fear and exasperation.

Ratchet's optic ridges furrowed and he stared at the troublemakers. "They're telling the truth. Then who was it?"

Prowl spoke, "How do you know they aren't lying, Ratchet?"

"They've always boasted about their pranks and accepted their punishment-maybe not quietly but they accept it. They didn't do it." Ratchet began pacing as he thought. He opened a commlink with McCoy, "Leonard, could you come to the medbay? We have a situation."

"I'll be right there." Leonard sounded out of breath, but still managed to keep a gruff tone.

"Why you callin' him?" The green Bot spoke up.

"In case it was one of the Starfleet officers that did this." Ratchet said dismissively, attempting to concentrate on thinking. "Prowl, who else has been to the brig for pranking?"

"Jazz and Robert Epps." Prowl said his sparkmate's name with disapproval.

"Alright, get their afts in here. I'll comm Prime and Ironhide. Make sure William is with Robert when you bring him. Thank you, Prowl." Ratchet turned to the twins, "Who do you think could've done this?"

"Only other one I can think of would be the kid." Skids looked at his brother questioningly.

"Yeah, maybe Sam, but the little guy woulda needed some big help to take your wrenches."

"Alright, I'll comm Bee to get Samuel. You may leave now unless you wish to know who did this."

"We're gonna stay. Gotta know who the genius behind this prank is."

"Yeah, can't wait to find out." The orange twin added.

Lennox and Epps were carried in by Ironhide, who was informed by Prowl that they needed to be brought in. Behind them were Jazz and Prowl who looked to be having a heated conversation over the commlink if Jazz's wide-eyed worried expression was anything to go by. Optimus had arrived with Kirk just after Prowl and Jazz. McCoy was placed on Ratchet's shoulder, helping the medic plan punishment for the idiot(s) who had trashed his medbay/office and stolen his wrenches.

Bumblebee entered with Sam on his shoulder and the Jackson siblings in his hands. "Got 'em, Doc Bot."

"Thank you, Bumblebee." Ratchet turned to face everyone and began speaking, "I want to know which one of you," He pointed to Epps, Jazz and Sam, "Trashed my medbay and stole my wrenches."

"It wasn't me! I was with Will in the shooting range before lunch, check the cams." Lennox nodded to his comrade's response.

"As much as I'd love to say it was me, I've been holed up doing paperwork all day. Check the security feeds." Jazz continued his appraisal of the crime scene as he spoke.

"Well, I've been with these three since this morning. But whoever did this," Sam let out a low whistle, "Damn."

"Jim, I swear to God, if you pulled this shit, I'll-"

Kirk cut off his friend, "Chill, Bones." He shared a glance with Optimus that confused everyone in the room and they nodded, "I didn't do it."

"Well, then who the hell-"

"Alone. I had some help." Jim smirked.

"Who helped you? Both of you will be sent to the brig immediately after your confession and then will be subject to punishment of my own after you've served your time." Ratchet's voice was filled with fury.

Murmurs broke out around the room, guessing who had helped Jim pull off this marvelous prank. "I assisted Jim." The room fell dead silent at Prime's words. It was finally broken by Prowl falling to the ground, offline.

Everyone began talking at once: "No way, man." "Prime?! What the frag?" "Goddammit, Jim! Corrupting the leader of an alien race? What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Why was I not told that Prime was a prankster? This is important information that I have been deprived of."

Optimus and Jim looked to each other again and broke down into peals of laughter. Everyone fell silent yet again as they heard the deep, rich laughter of the Prime, unfamiliar to some and long forgotten for others.

"He sounds like Orion again…" Ironhide murmured, drawing confused glances from the humans and nods of agreement from the mechs in the room, excluding the twins.

"Oh God. That is so worth a trip to the brig." Kirk wiped the tears from his eyes.

Optimus nodded, "Their reactions were _so_ much better than we expected." Prime chuckled, "Alright, let's go. I have paperwork I need to do after I get out."

"Bones, tell Spock our chess game will have to wait until I get out."

"Wait just a fragging minute." Ratchet's incredulous voice filled the room. "I want to know why Prime agreed to such an immature idea."

"Try ingenious." Jim adopted his normal cocky attitude. "You guys never would've expected Prime, and we knew you'd take the bait with the note on the wall signed by Skids and Mudflap. By the way, you two, no hard feelings, yeah?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Naw, man. You gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"Fucking geniuses." Sierra said. "We gotta compare notes, man. We haven't been able to prank since the Academy." Her brothers nodded their agreement.

"Oh fuck no. Y'all aren't gonna form some fucking pranking organization around here. I had enough trouble with just Jim at the Academy, I can only imagine the headaches a group of you would give me." Bones rubbed his temples just imagining the future pain. He stopped and his dark eye widened as he realized what he just said. "Don't you dare-"

"That's a pretty good idea, Bones. We'll have to do that."

"Do you have any idea what kind of amazing things we could create if we worked together?" Jazz's voice was full of awe.

"Oh my God, that would be awesome." Epps' face broke out into a wide smile.

"_Shit._ I can't believe this is happening. Actually, I can. Of course I'd open my mouth and create the worst thing that will ever happen to this base." Bones shook his head.

"I still wanna know why Prime even agreed, it's not like him to do this. Anymore…" The last word was muttered lowly so only the Cybertronians could hear it.

Optimus shrugged, "We got bored. Jim was watching me do paperwork, which was probably more boring than actually _doing_ the work."

"Well, let's go, guys. The sooner we get in the sooner we get out, yeah?" Jim raised an eyebrow at the occupants of the room. Ironhide deposited Will and Epps into Jazz's hands and followed behind the guilty leaders as Prowl led them to the brig.

The room had remained silent until Will broke it. "Those sneaky bastards." Everyone in the medbay voiced their agreement, the pranksters with a mischievous gleam in their eyes/optics.

_**A/N: So, I dropped a few hints about Leonard in this chapter and I wanna know if anyone caught on to them. They weren't huge hints or anything but they were there. And I'll tell you what it all is in the next chapter (most likely) but if you caught the hints and what they mean, please tell me:) **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~OPAddict**_


End file.
